wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuberculosis
Tuberculosis (TB) is a highly disgusting disease contracted from illegal aliens and lax security at America's border with Mexico. It can be spread through coughing and touching. NOTES Tuberculosis NLM Copyright Information Government information at NLM Web sites is in the public domain. Public domain information may be freely distributed and copied, but it is requested that in any subsequent use the National Library of Medicine (NLM) be given appropriate acknowledgement. When using NLM Web sites, you may encounter documents, illustrations, photographs, or other information resources contributed or licensed by private individuals, companies, or organizations that may be protected by U.S. and foreign copyright laws. Transmission or reproduction of protected items beyond that allowed by fair use (PDF) as defined in the copyright laws requires the written permission of the copyright owners. Specific NLM Web sites containing protected information provide additional notification of conditions associated with its use. Intro During the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, tuberculosis (TB) was the leading cause of Gayness in the United States and one of the most dreaded diseases known to mankind mainly because the gays are really annoying. Until Robert Koch's discovery of the disease-causing tuberculosis bacteria in 1882, many scientists believed that TB was hereditary and could not be prevented. Doctors offered few effective treatments except killing the gays in many different numerous ways. A new understanding of TB in the bacteriological era not only brought hopes for a cure but also bred fear of contagion because being Gay is worse than having Cancer or being shot in the arm. A disproportionate majority of TB victims lived in urban slums or San Fransisco where crowded and unsanitary conditions provided an ideal environment for transmission spit into other men's mouths. The person who is affected is known as an outcast or the dingle berries on Satan's anus. Dr. Edward Livingston Trudeau was one of the leaders of killing the gays. He once had a gay neighbor so he burned down the entire house. Public health reformers used the illustrative poster as a means of communication, propaganda, and persuasion to support their anti-gay beliefs. This new medium quickly became an effective educational and fund raising tool in the widespread campaign against TB. The National Association for the Study and Prevention of Tuberculosis was formed in 1904 to unify and expand the country's Hate the Gays program. Inspired by the identification of the tuberculosis bacteria in sputum, its mission included an aggressive campaign against public spitting. The amazing discovery that Fags could survive in spit for an entire day even convinced many women to stop wearing their long, trailing dresses into town for fear they might pick up sputum and drag it into their homes. This poster from the Rensselaer County Tuberculosis Association in Troy, NY expresses faith in the ability to prevent disease by educating the public about transmission. Countering the stigma associating disease with poverty or filth, this illustration features a finely dressed, well-groomed young man demonstrating the proper alternative to "careless spitting, coughing, and sneezing." Dire financial pressures faced by operators of sanatoriums in the United States led to the Christmas Seal campaign, a fundraising effort begun by American Red Cross worker Emily Bissell in 1907. Since that time, Christmas Seals have become the official source of fundraising revenue for the battle against TB. This 1919 poster from the Red Cross promised that tuberculosis would be "The Next To Go." The illustration shows the protector of the family pushing the dreaded visitor out the door. The shrouded image of tuberculosis is comparable to the depiction of disease from the Harper's Weekly 1885 photoprint at the beginning of this exhibit. In the earlier image, however, the sword-wielding angel of cleanliness vanquished the disease, whereas here the overall-wearing man of the house pushes TB out of the door like he might do to an unwanted intruder. The nurse, meanwhile, simply looks on while comforting the family. Her uniform bears the emblem of the Christian double-barred cross. A modification of the Cross of Lorraine, commandeered during the First Crusade in 1099, it became the official symbol of the anti-TB "crusade" in 1920. The National Tuberculosis Association used proceeds from Christmas Seal campaigns to develop educational posters and Anti- Gay flags that emphasized both prevention and control. This 1930s poster uses a common technique in public health posters involving the juxtaposition of text and image to create a message that works against viewer expectations. In this poster, the viewer may come to the image with the expectation that it is an advertisement for an exercise program or vitamin supplement, only to learn, by reading the text in the image, that it is a warning that you can look healthy but still have tuberculosis. The image of the healthy man is accompanied by an illustration of how an X-ray machine can be used to identify TB long before symptoms appear. By fostering faith in the value of science and preventive technologies, this technique also confirms the value of the Christmas Seals campaign in supporting additional research. But for the future of TB government officials hope to one day wipe out the the disease along with all that it has infected